Falling Down a Well
by I'm Wrapped In A Strait Jacket
Summary: Sesshomaru hates humans, but what happens when he finds one who actually is brave, tough, and doesn't show her emotions?


Falling Down a Well

Chapter 1: Stupid Shrines

Jacket: Hello!!! This is my first fic on this username and also the first Inuyasha one I've put up on this site. I usually avoid doing Inuyasha fics or reading them because the sometimes have the weirdest relationships...

Another surge of pain shot up her leg. "GOD DAMMIT!" She screamed in pain and frustration. _'Why does this always happen to me? Every vacation trip I do something stupid. This time I fell down a damn well that wasn't even moving!!! Though on the trip to Spain last summer I fell down an escalator, but at least then I didn't break anything!' _She thought gently feeling her leg, wincing at the contact. _'Yep, I broke it. Mom's gonna be pissed.' _And all she could remember of how it had happened was while visiting Tokyo; Elizabeth (goes by Liz) decided to see a shrine. She randomly picked out the Higurashi Shrine, stupidly now that she thought about it. She had ducked into the well house for a second, and somehow had stumbled and fallen into the well.

She had only just now revived, after passing out on landing. Now looking up she couldn't see anything of the roof or the walls of the building, just clear blue sky and treetops. "What in the hell?" She asked quizzically, "I know I was in a building earlier, so why not now?" She continued on with a confused look on her face.

Liz carefully pulled herself up the sides, trying her best not to touch her wounded leg. _'Okay, something is seriously wrong here.' _She thought, as she could see nothing of the shrine left but the giant tree she had seen on her way to the well house earlier in the day. Shrugging, she struggled to stand upright on just one leg; not knowing someone watched her with disgust mixed with curiosity in his eyes.

Sesshomaru had been sitting in the same tree since he had seen the 'Kagome' girl Inuyasha was always with, climbing into the well. He had thought kidnapping her would be a fantastic way to get back at Inuyasha for the last time he had used the Scar of the Wind technique on Sesshomaru. But after waiting for almost two solid days, he had begun to doubt that idea. That was until he heard the girls scream of pain.

Liz had successfully managed to stand without putting herself through too much pain. Also, she had managed to find a decent sized stick to use as a crutch to walk with. She painfully picked a slow and easy course through the clearing that surrounded the well. She grimaced at every step, try as she might, she still couldn't keep her leg absolutely still. Liz had managed to walk almost to the village she could smell. (A/N The wood smoke, no she's not a demon.)

Suddenly, out of the bushes next to the road and horridly disfigured animal jumped out. At least, Liz thought it was an animal until it started to talk to her.

"Oh, what do we have here? A most delicioussss meal of human, I'm ssssshure." The lizard looking thing hissed out at her, slithering and making the 's' in the words he spoke hisses.

Startled, Liz stepped back only to put her full weight on her broken leg, crying out, the last thing she saw before blacking out was a man jumping down from the trees.

Sesshomaru had watched the human ever since it had climbed out of the well. He had felt disgust at first, but at noticing her broken leg and how she still forced herself to walk with it his reaction switched to curiosity. Then to respect, as she managed to walk about a mile into the forest on only one leg and a wooden walking stick. As the lizard demon started to approach her almost unconscious body he decided to help her. _'Might as well, find out more about this creature.'_ He thought.

Jumping gracefully down from the tree, he looked and saw the woman just as she blacked out. Sighing, he knew she was going to be no help even if she hadn't a broken leg or was conscious. He formed his whip and easily killed the demon. Looking down at the human creature he noticed she had not splinted her leg. _'Might as well do it, before she wakes up, otherwise she'll scream and wake up every damn demon in the forest.'_

After splinting the human's leg, the human began to stir. Sesshomaru backed into the shadows so he wouldn't be noticed.

Moaning, Liz began to groggily sit up. She saw the dead body of the lizard first. She managed to contain her scream just in time. Second, she saw the splint on her leg. "Who?" She questioned before shrugging it off and standing with the help of her walking stick. That was when she saw the shadowy figure standing at the base of the tree directly across from her and the glowing golden eyes.

Jacket: I'll end it here. Might as well, review and I'll get the next chapter up, ASAP!


End file.
